Inevitable
by OriginalKlaroline96
Summary: He had many chances to make it right, to end the no-strings agreement and tell her that he wanted to be exclusive. But he didn't. Now there she was, singing in front of him, letting him know that this was his last chance. That the next move is his.


A/N: I know I already have a story out and I promise that I'm still working on the next chapter for it, but I just heard this song on my friend's iTunes and I thought it was perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I also don't own this song; it's called "Inevitable" by Jessie James.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Rory?" Logan asked the others as he took another glance towards the entrance of the pub. Logan hasn't seen Rory nearly as much this week as he used to. Colin and Finn looked around the pub searching for their lost Reporter Girl as Stephanie sat there with a knowing smile on her face.

Rory and Logan have been going out for a while now and seem to spending a lot more time together after their no-strings agreement. However, it still kills Rory to see him with another girl. After seeing that blonde kissing Logan before walking out of his apartment that morning, Rory realized that she couldn't do the no-strings thing anymore. It just hurts too much.

When Rory came to Stephanie talking about breaking things off with Logan, Stephanie assured her that Logan _does_ love Rory, that all he needs is a push. Trusting Stephanie, the two girls spent the rest of the week devising a plan to show Logan exactly what was in front of him.

The lights in the pub dimmed, as a single spotlight hits the stage, revealing Rory in a red dress, microphone in hand.

"Steph, what's going on? What's she doing on stage?" Logan asks, his eyes never leaving Rory.

"Just listen." She said, as Rory started to sing. The look on the guys' face was priceless. No one, except her, knew that Rory could sing. One look at Logan's face made Stephanie's smile grow wider 'This will work.'

Taken aback by the sound of her melodious voice, Logan almost forgot what Stephanie said, 'Just listen.'

**It's not the right time, that's what you say**

**But you're wrong**

**I'm impatient, 'cause I know what I want**

**I can't wait around, 'til you're done**

**I know she's tall and blond  
**

**But I know I'm the one**

He thought back to the beginning of the week, when Rory caught the blond leaving his apartment. The look on Rory's face was a mix between surprise and hurt. He didn't understand, they both agreed to a no-strings relationship.

He knew that he's always liked Rory, but he's never acted on it. It was her who started this, it was her who wanted this kind of relationship. At least that's what he told himself.

**You're in love with me and you just don't know it yet**

**Everyone sees it, but you won't admit**

**That you're already in too deep and there's no goin' back**

**How much longer are you gonna hide**

**Make up your mind or you'll run out of time**

**I know that she's beautiful**

**But our love's inevitable**

Rory looked to where Logan was sitting, hoping that he's understanding the meaning behind her lyrics. It took her forever to write this song. She poured every ounce of feeling she had into the lyrics, hoping to spark something within him.

She glanced at Stephanie with uncertainty in her eyes. Steph must have seen it, since she mouthed 'You're doing great.'

**You said 'don't ask me about her' that's the rule**

**It drives me crazy, just the thought of her under you**

**Why don't you tell her about me?**

**Tell her the truth (honey)**

**It would make things a whole lot easier for me and you**

Don't ask about Rory. That was the rule directed to any girl that wanted to go out with him.

It wasn't a secret that Logan Huntzberger doesn't do commitment, however, no matter how many "flavors of the week" Logan had, Rory was always the one that stuck. He might have a different girl every few days, but Rory was around for more than a week, and that caused a lot of questions.

They started asking about Rory. Why was he still keeping her around? How serious is his relationship with her? What makes her so different from everyone else?

He got annoyed, not because they were about Rory, but because the more they asked about her, the more he started comparing each girl with her. Quickly realizing that no one can compare to her, that no one is as smart, caring, or funny.

It scared him how fast he was starting to fall for her. He thought that if they didn't ask about Rory, then maybe he could ignore these feelings, at least for the time being.

**You're in love with me and you just don't know it yet**

**Everyone sees it, but you won't admit**

**That you're already in too deep n there's no goin' back, no oh**

**How much longer are you gonna hide**

**Make up your mind or you'll run out of time**

**I know that she's beautiful**

**But our love's inevitable**

With her eyes locked at that table, Rory started to wonder exactly what was going through Logan's mind. The expression on his face was unreadable. all she knew was that he was still deep in thought. Whether the thought was good or bad, was a mystery.

It scared her. He could be thinking that this whole thing was ridiculous or he could be realizing what everyone knew all along: that they belong together.

**And like the night turns to day**

**And like a storm brings the rain**

**Oh baby, it's inevitable**

**It's just a matter of time, until you and I will be together**

He thought about this past week, how he hardly saw her at all and frankly, he realized how much he misses having her around. At first he thought she was just busy with classes and the paper, but after seeing how fast she disappeared from the newsroom after seeing him walk in, he realized that she was avoiding him. But why? Why was she avoiding him?

Then the vision of Rory's face, when she saw that blond leaving his apartment, rushed back to him. He should have known that something was wrong. Usually when she saw him with someone, she would shrug and give a small, forced smile. But this time, there was no smile, just a look of hurt that washed over her face.

Hurt…he had hurt her.

He sighed and shook his head. How could he have been so stupid? He agreed to the no-strings agreement, even though he knew that it wasn't what she really wanted. He had many chances to make it right, to end the no-strings agreement and tell her that he wanted to be exclusive. But he didn't. He was a coward.

Now there she was, singing in front of him, letting him know what she wants, letting him know that this was his chance. Letting him know that the next move is entirely up to him.

'**Cause you're in love with me and you just don't know it yet**

**Everyone sees it, but you won't admit**

**That you're already in so deep and there's no goin' back**

Rory sees him sigh and shake his head. Why is he sighing? Does he not agree with the lyrics? Was Stephanie completely wrong about Logan loving her?

She could see that he was avoiding her eyes and her heart dropped. Maybe he really doesn't care…maybe what they had between them wasn't as special as she thought it was.

Feeling the tears form, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and poured everything she had into the last chorus of the song.

**You're in love with me and you just don't know it yet**

**Everyone sees it, but you won't admit**

**That you're already in so deep there's no goin' back**

**How much longer are you gonna hide**

**Make up your mind or you'll run out of time**

**Hey, I know she's beautiful**

**But our love's inevitable**

When she opened her eyes, Logan could see the tears that were threatening to fall. After one glance at him, he watched as she got off the stage and she rushed for the nearest exit.

Not missing a beat, he ran after her, "Ace! Rory!" He yelled trying to catch up with her. Once outside, he looked around frantically. He finally spotted her across the street getting ready to step inside a cab.

He sprinted to where she was, grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It wasn't anything like the kisses they had in the past, it wasn't lustful or one of those "I've missed you" kisses that they would share after going a few days without seeing each other. No, this was something else, a kiss of longing, of need.

Finally pulling apart, he cupped her face with one hand, left the other on her waist to make sure she didn't try to run, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You were right. I'm an idiot for not realizing it sooner." He heard her take a deep breath and he took it as a sign to continue.

"Those other girls, they meant nothing…they mean nothing, no one has or will since I've met you. I don't want them, only you. I _want _you." Feeling her shake, he lifted her face, so that he was looking at her in the eye and he realized that she was crying.

By this time, tears have formed in his eyes, "I _need _you. I love you Rory, so much. I always will."

"I love you too Logan." she replied, as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

With a smile, he pulled her in for another kiss. One full of promise, full of love.


End file.
